Hope is Lost
by Casketta
Summary: AU: John's been kidnapped for five years but the kids aren't giving up hope, yet. With John's kidnapper on the verge of deciding to do more than they have, the kids unknowingly have to find him in time, and help him recover. Warnings inside.
1. Strangled

**A/N: **Oh wow, it's been five hundred years since I submitted something. Auuuuughuguhughg

Welp I'm very much into Homestuck now, so I thought I'd write something with it being all Humanstuck yet depressing, so here is something I based off of reading a few different fics but adding some of my own elements and ideas into it. I hope you guys enjoy it, mostly.

**Warnings: Kidnapping, torture, rape and mature themes.**

**Also, this fic is written in AU and each of the trolls have been given Human Names that are similar to their troll names.**

* * *

><p>Hope is Lost<br>Chapter 1: Strangled

He wasn't sure what day it was, his entire body ached and he couldn't even care anymore. His favourite shirt was so cut up and covered in blood he had to stop wearing it around her, or else she'd become furious and grab whatever's closest to her hand and wail on him. It was like every day, she would come home and if her day didn't go well, he'd be _graced_ with her presence, and all night he'd do nothing but scream, cry and hope, hope that when he would get home his father and mother would be there waiting for their son.

Their only son.

He whimpered as his mind raced as it always did, reminding him that even if he had been gone for five years, nothing could touch his family. His family didn't deserve anything else that was supposedly planned for them and the only reason he hadn't try and pick the lock and run was due to Vriska knowing where he lived and threatened to kill his parents if he left. He was abducted only a block from his house and he felt guilty knowing that his parents were in just as much danger as he was.

Despite everything he tried to keep an upbeat mood. It left up until after the second year.

His happy-go-lucky attitude returned when Vriska came home with another boy only a year ago, throwing him into the same room John had been locked in for the past four. He was quiet and frail; Vriska would never touch him because he was her favourite. However, that never meant Vriska would stop touching her _least favourite_ and right in front of Travis. He guessed it was to install fear in the younger boy, and John felt bad for Travis.

He found out that Travis was a third year veterinary student at the local University and had his own boyfriend who worked part-time as a clown and doing gigs downtown. John told him about how his best friend Dave decided he wanted to be a police officer and how he joined the Policing College only an hour away. He and Dave were both attending the school, but it was only a month afterwards that John was abducted.

He was abducted on Halloween Night, the 31st of October. The day haunted him and would _always_ haunt him.

He still remembered the night, but it was cloudy in some respects. He didn't want to think of it again, he just wanted out of the hell had he been put through for so long. He heard the front door _'click' _open realized he fantasized too much about leaving to do anything. She was home and when she screamed "_YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT- THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" _he braced himself, because what else could he do really? When the locked door swung open and his captor stared him down with crazy, blood thirsty eyes, he burst into tears and screamed for her to leave him alone.

To which he was barely conscious just moments later.

-x-

Dave was sitting at the desk swamped in paperwork and cases, but only one that interested him was sitting right in front of him, open with papers sprawled out across the already messy desk. Dave didn't care about the supervisor yelling at him again because all he cared about was getting his best friend back. And he would do it, he'd be the one to bring John back and no one else would dare to attempt a search mission without his knowing.

When he heard the door open in his office, he didn't glance up at the person nor even give then any attention even when they said, "Dave, the office is closing. C'mon, you need to get home." He guessed that it was his best friend and lover, Jade Harley.

"Please don't overwork yourself; it's eleven at night..." She mused on, a worried tone as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, peering down and realizing that it was the same case he was still looking at. She sighed as she nuzzled her cheek into his light blonde hair, knowing the exact same response she'd get in just a minute.

"I was almost done; I just wanted want to..." He trailed off, and Jade was taken by surprise. Normally he'd just close the folder and nod to her and they'd leave the office hand in hand, occasionally going for a drink. But, this was different and Jade was wary about her next words and when she went to say something, Dave interjected with an irritated tone.

"Fuck it, I'm going out to look for him."

"Dave! You can't do that, it's late and-"

"Harley, you want him back don't you?"

That was when Jade bit the inside of her cheek. Dave only addressed her as Harley if he was dead serious and he would never joke about the subject matter at hand. She nodded her head, her green eyes sparking some hope.

"I do want to find him Dave, but we've looked everywhere: The town, the city, heck, even the country sides! Where else haven't we looked?" She asked him in a desperate voice, wondering if he had any answers.

"We've put search parties through the forest but I get bad feelings every time I even think about checking the wilderness." Dave replied after just a moment of thinking, adjusting his black shades on his face. He grabbed his black pea coat and put it on over his uniform, going quiet after a moment.

"I can call Rose and have her help us. You know how much she likes walking around in the dark and such." She gave Dave a smirk before grabbing her cell phone and dialling. Dave just shrugged, deciding that'd it'd be a good thing that the Goth girl loved the dark and she'd definitely come along. Dave glanced over before Jade nodded and turned towards her boyfriend, quickly giving him a nod of approval.

"She'll be meeting us in a half an hour." Jade replied after she hung up her phone and gave Dave a sympathetic look.

"Alright; let's go." Dave replied and Jade nodded, grabbing her boyfriends hand and intertwined their fingers. They left the Police Precinct and headed towards the edge of the forest. Unknowing to Jade, but Dave was praying that they would find some evidence of John, or... even a body. To finally put his family to rest.

-x-

When John could finally understand what just happened, he tried to move just a muscle before he yelped out in pain. He saw Vriska looming over him with an insane look her face, her entire body splattered in _his_ own blood. His eyes felt bruised and the pain was insufferable, just like every beating that had seemed to occur every day. He heard her drop the cast iron water pipe right onto his newly broken wrist and all he could do was scream.

Scream in the agony and really, screaming was the only thing he could do while expressing his own emotions about everything.

Vriska leaned down right next to John and yanked him up by his neck, constricting his airways as she hissed right at him, her eyes staring him down angrily.

"I will be back soon, my little slut~ I'm going out with some friends, and when I get back with my toys, you'll be the first to test them out! I'm going to get a drill saw and I'm going to see how your insides work!" She shrieked with joy as John's face drained with whatever remaining colour. Well, he was sure that once she got back, he would die. Finally, he'd be put out of his misery-

His train of thought was cut off by Vriska slammed him back into the ground, his head aching as she left the room in a hurry, locking his door as always.

John tried to curl up in the foetal position, but found it impossible due to all of the pain in his lower back. She had raped him again with that sink pipe, and now she was getting her hands on a saw. He was... he was going to die-

'_Wait! I was, and still am John Egbert! John Egbert is a master prankster, right?'_ He tried to muse himself into gaining hope but it faded quickly. He glanced around the room, what sort of device could he use now to help him stand? He glanced at the bloodied pipe, and grabbed it with his weak hands. Slowly, he got himself to stand but he guessed that it took around ten minutes, MAYBE thirteen. His hands were trembling and shaking as he tried to keep himself up. He saw the door and hobbled over, and that took him quite a while too.

He stared at the lock as he rested his left hand against the wall. He lifted the pipe with his right hand and with all of strength; he slammed it into the door frame. He saw the splatter of blood and small dent in the old door and decided he would try as hard as he could to get out. He needed to go.

He needed hope.

-x-

Once the trio met, they started around the light parts of the forest and the areas which were on the line between the city and town. Rose had already gone and started to look through the darker crevices of the forest while Jade went door-to-door, asking residents if they've seen anyone suspicious leaving. The answer was always the same: No. Dave was watching about, wanting to observe the scene. He observed the houses that looked empty, and came across one he had always passed.

He motioned for Jade to go there next as he twitched his head in Rose's direction. She understood and took her flashlight and shone it into the windows. Jade was busy knocking at the door and hearing for movement, but nothing. She thought she had heard shuffling, and she gave Dave a weary look.

However, Rose was the first to speak.

"It's just two cats. I have not spotted anyone in this house, no thanks from these dusty windows."

Dave frowned and thought about what he wanted to say next. "Maybe... we should change our focus. Maybe look for houses that have had recent activity in them?"

"Dave that could take all night, like all our other escapades have!" Jade complained, throwing her hands up in the air. Rose offered in a shrug, and nodded right after. "I agree. What do you propose?"

"Lalonde, head deeper into the forest and Harley, please, go ask these neighbours if anyone lives in the forest. I'll follow in with Lalonde and I'll call you if we're got anything."

The two girls nodded and headed to their locations as Dave started following Rose. He grabbed his own flashlight and starting to shine it about the forest. He glanced about, trying to get into the abductors shoes. If he was an abductor... what would he do with his hostage?

'_I'd do something ironic and make a witty comment that makes then kill themselves.' _Okay, well no. He didn't believe the killer would make John kill himself; the killer would have done the opposite. So where could he be hiding John? Dave had only assumed it was a male, although even Jade could overpower him in sheer strength. However, he still doubted a _female_ kidnapped his best friend and has done god knows what to him.

His train of thought was broken when he heard Rose, "I have a visual on a house." Dave immediately rushed up and noticed the house had no lights on and there seemed to have been movement. He paused and knelt down to the ground, seeing footprints that came and went from the house. He nodded to Lalonde who went in for a closer look, while Dave simply texted his girl the message of: 'harley we found a suspicious house so keep at it'

Jade rolled her eyes at the text message she had received but was glad progress was being made.

Meanwhile, Dave had discovered that the door was unlocked and this entire house looked sketchy. Lalonde shut off her flashlight to join him at the front door. Slowly, he turned the doorknob and enterd into the space only to get the surprise of his lifetime.

-x-

As soon as John was able to break a small hole into the door, he dropped to his knees and stifled a cry as the pain shuffled and torn through his kneecaps, to his lower back (where it stung the most) then up to his crack and bruised ribs.

But once he reached through the door, he once again used up any and all strength he had with his right hand to pull the pieces away, creating a large gap in the bottle half of the door. His adrenaline must have been rushing through his veins because he heard his heart pounding in his ears.

He had to hurry, who knows when Vriska would get home! He finally ripped open a gap big enough to mostly fit his small frail body. First, he peered his head in, glancing around what appeared to be the living room with a kitchen on his left. His right hand went first, and then his broken left.

Soon, he would be free.

He managed to easily fit his hips and legs through the gap. His own pants were covered in so much dried blood he would wonder how his body could conjure that much blood. But that wasn't the task at hand! As he continued to crawl, he used the wall to help himself up even if it took him such a long time.

He saw a figure at the door, and hope was all he could think of.

"Dave! Dave, Rose, Jade? Dad? Mom!" He called out, unsure if it was any of those people- maybe all of them!

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing the one person behind that door.

Vriska stood there, chains and a saw in her hand. Her face dropped when she saw John.

And John screamed.

-x-

Dave couldn't wait anymore and despite Lalonde's protests, he kicked the door in. When he took two steps in, a sudden mob of people jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" which in term scared the shit out of Dave internally, and Rose looked around confused.

After a moment of awkward realization, one woman pointed at both of them, her mouth agape. "You aren't my husband! Who are you?"

Dave couldn't help but smirk and adjust his sunglasses. "Who am I? I'm Dave Strider and I just crashed your party." With that, he turned and left. Rose slowly followed her idiotic brother only to see Jade out of breathe as she rounded the corner, wondering if they had found John.

"Was he there?" She finally coughed, and Dave shook his head while Rose stayed sombre. Jade let out a stressed out sigh, rubbing her eyes as they had started to sting with her tears.

"We'll be back tomorrow; it's hard to see outside." Dave spoke up as he took his steps to Jade, hugging onto her tightly as Rose nodded in agreement. He heard Jade mutter her, "okay" and that made him feel relieved. He could call in sick tomorrow, right?

He hoped to whoever that was up in the sky watching them that he could find John's body tomorrow. At least... he was in peace? Dave shook his head lightly, scowling at himself.

'_He's not dead. But, who would keep someone alive for five years? John's dense; I doubt that he's being blackmailed._'He mused in his own head, scenarios re-appearing of his best friend's body: white, cold and dead.

He didn't sleep that night.

Neither did Rose or Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I do like reviews to tell me how I do, so please review? I'm excited to be releasing new chapters of this story sooner or later. :3

Happy Thursday!


	2. Astounding Luck

Hope is Lost  
>Chapter 2: Astounding Luck<p>

When Dave woke up in the morning, his digital clock read 6:45. So, he had only slept an hour? He felt like he had slept much longer than that, but didn't push it. He reached over but couldn't find Jade. He sat up, red eyes scanning around before noticing the bathroom door and the sound of a muffled shower.

She couldn't have slept anymore than he hadn't.

He rose up and grabbed his own phone, calling in to his older Brother who worked in the force; essentially Dave had to work under him. Bro always teased him about it, but one day he'd had Bro's job. One day at least.

He hung up after almost a moment of complete silence, satisfied as he had his day off. He was still extremely tired, but when he put on his shades any dark circles vanished. In his view, he didn't see them so they didn't exist. No, not ironically, but close enough.

He turned his head when he heard the shower stop, and a few moments later his girlfriend stepped out in a big fluffy blue bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a red towel. Dave strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her and lightly rested his forehead on hers.

"Dave, I-I have to get dressed-"

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, I didn't. But seriously Dave, I need to get some clothes on-"

"Don't be shy, Ms. Harley~"

"Dave..."

"Alright."

He finally let her go with a sly smirk as she huffed and headed to her own dresser to fetch some clothes. He watched her for a moment before leaving their room to find breakfast. Usually he wouldn't have time to eat but he figured since it was almost 7AM in the goddamn morning that he could eat. He reached for some cereal before staring at the one in his face.

'Science-o's.' He clearly guessed it was Jade's. The boxes were covered in greens and blues, neons too and were promising something about healthy growth. He put it back and did not want to touch it again.

He just decided to eat bacon.

-x-

John couldn't remember how last night ended, but when he woke up his vision was pitch black. He jolted up, still seeing black. He went to scream, to see if maybe he was dead, but it came out muffled. John's blood froze when he heard that same shrill laughter and was sure that the sounds were pitying him.

"Now now, I was quite frustrated with you yesterday my dear whore~ you aren't supposed to get out! So I cuffed you in the closet, since you're probably in there anyways." She jabbed at him and before John could try and speak but then she punched him straight in the side of the face.

"I'm going to work, now, stay good my precious~ I'll be home early to teach you your lesson!" John could feel that grin on his skin and he panicked. He fought against the chains that held his broken left and right wrist upwards in a twisted, painful way. His feet weren't chained thankfully but his lower back hurt even more today so moving would be out of the question.

She hit him a few more times which he guessed was the pipe that was usually used to rape him. He took the beating she was giving him because what else could he do? He had lost all his hope last night and the fear was re-installed into his familiar body.

He heard the double doors on the closet lock, then his own door lock then Vriska's steps out of the house, also locking her house down before leaving. He guessed it was probably now 7:30, but it felt so early and yet he could barely hear the birds chirping.

'_Another morning in hell, right?' _He joked to himself, but he knew that it was serious. Vriska would be home and he would starve until she'd return. His thoughts trailed to the food he hadn't eaten in so long: cake (not the Betty Crocker kind!), cookies, mozzarella sticks... The only thing he was given normally twice a week was unflavoured oat porridge which was anything but tasty. He groaned as he tried to move and get out of the handcuffs but the pain spread through his body in less than the second it took for him to shift. He ended up slouching in his position, trying to go into the foetal position.

But he couldn't.

-x-

Rose knew that they had to be meeting at the same edge of the forest at 9AM; however being in bed with her own lover couldn't help her from getting up. She glanced to the woman who was still asleep across from her, and a smile appeared on her normally black-lipstick filled lips. Rose had met Katrina in the subway station when she was first new, and the two hit it off instantly.

Rose had been aware that she was lesbian, but now she was so in love that she didn't even care.

She had her hair cut from the long style it was usually in into something snippy and fitting almost a year ago. Katrina was the one who cut her hair and it was wonderfully done. She remembered her exact words too.

"You have done simply wonderful, really. Do you believe that it fits me?"

Katrina nodded and replied back with a smile, "This definitely does."

She sighed before finally rolling from her bed at 8AM, knowing she would have enough time for whatever she needed to do. She dressed herself in a simple purple t-shirt with her favourite black futhllu and a pair of black skinny jeans. Simple, yet edgy; Rose was rather amused by the simplicity of the outfit, yet it held so much meaning to her.

She grabbed some slices of bread and placed them in the toaster. Reaching into the fridge, she took out some blueberry jam that she and Katrina had made that summer. She glanced at the calendar and shook her head at the day. November 18th, 2011 and no sign of John; he has been missing since the 31st of October, 2006. She felt pangs of worry gnaw at her, and she almost missed hearing the toast pop.

She quietly spread the jam onto her rye bread and simply ate it in peace and tranquility. She guessed that Katrina had been up late doing sketches for her upcoming expansion of her already rather wide clothing variety. Katrina was a fashion major, but she minored in Cosmetology and had a thing for doing hair too. Rose smiled at the degree hung on their living room mirror before she looked at her own: neuropsychology and psychoanalysis. She gave a sly smirk similar to Dave's before heading to the bathroom.

After washing up, she simply applied a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and put on her signature black lipstick. Before she was just about to leave, she heard some stirring and footsteps. She turned to see her girlfriend standing there with her arms crossed, looking almost irritated.

"I'm meeting my brother and Jade near the forest." She simply stated, waiting for Katrina's reply.

"Is it about that kid you always talk about, John was it?" She gave Katrina a nod before her expression loosened.

"Be careful Rose."

"I will."

They exchange their own kiss before Rose headed out the door, and Katrina was left alone to continue her sketches in the tranquility which was their home.

_Their_ home.

-x-

Once Dave, Jade and Rose had reached the edge of the forest again, they decided together they would continue from the last house they had looked at: the one where Dave and Rose accidentally crashed accidentally. They coordinated another plan to have Jade be the one looking for any movement around, Rose would scout ahead while Dave would head North West, keeping his eyes on Rose's movements and looking for suspicious houses.

Of course, they had not seen anything from the ordinary.

Rose kept her eyes peeled and her mind open but she had a bad feeling about the day. Maybe they should have picked a better day to go for looking for their one missing friend. '_Maybe Dave had an epiphany?' _ She chuckled to herself, rolling her violet eyes to herself. She glanced over at Dave whom she barely saw through the trees and tall grass.

She sighed to herself, glancing right and left, still on guard. Who could she expect?

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and everyone was suddenly on guard. Rose took a defensive stance as she glanced to her left, where Dave was also on guard. Jade had the late reaction, but she quickly took her own stance.

And they were graced by the presence by a rabbit hopping along.

Dave shook his head and continued along walking while Jade emitted a giggle. Rose just rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Today would be a long, long day.

-x-

John was struggling to remove the blindfold off of his eyes, although he was doing his best. He was rubbing the side of his face against his left arm, up and down, up and down. That blindfold barely budged and he desperately tried harder. He didn't know where he was in that closet, but he wanted out. If he could at least see, then maybe just maybe he could escape and not be caught.

But then again, didn't Vriska catch him yesterday? His first, only, and last attempt at escaping was gone and he knew it.

He'd die today, right? Just like Travis?

He was suddenly reminded how one day Vriska grabbed Travis by his arm, dragged him out of the house and he was never seen again. When Vriska came home, she was dripping in blood and suddenly went after John in her sudden mood. She didn't kill him but he _knew_ that she killed Travis.

Well, he couldn't help but to keep trying and trying and _maybe_ he would have some hope. He continued to run his head up and down trying to desperately free his own bruised eyes. He felt them starting to water and sting as he tried and tried.

But soon, he succeeded and the blindfold slid off one eye. He immediately changed sides to rubbing the blindfold off his right eye and succeeded easily.

He blinked and glanced around, his eyes still burning and stinging as tears flooded down his face. He was just so happy... so happy.

He wondered how long his happiness would last and wondered how rhetorical he sounded.

Although he couldn't stop his tears, his cries were muffled by what appeared to be duck tape. However... the glue seemed to be a lot stronger than regular duck tape and John assumed that maybe she glued it onto his mouth. That would be something his dominatrix captor would do and he was glad he didn't suffer from Stockholm syndrome. All he wanted now was out; he wanted out.

He wanted to be free again.

-x-

Veronica stared at herself in the mirror of her shitty work office's bathroom as she splashed more and more water on her face. She kept her eyes fixated on the reflection and trembled lightly when she took a few deep breaths. Those voices were back in her head, telling her to check on her prize waiting for her at home.

It was never this bad: once upon a time she could control her urges and ignore the voice ringing in her skull. But that was ten years ago when she was only sixteen. At 19 years of age and on her birthday, the voices turned her into a demon that took control of her body and kidnapped a young college student with a bright future.

John Egbert.

It wasn't like she wanted too; her mind was controlled by someone that she labelled as "Mind Fang" just to be a bitch; even though the voice introduced herself as "Vriska." She heard that voice where ever she went and it panged her in the back of her head all day that is, until night time.

Where she took over.

She clung to the sink like it was the only thing she could do and fought the bile rising in her throat. She remembered everything that her opposite side would do and saw the tarnish and stain she left on John. Before, he was optimistic and somewhat happy which disintegrated into hopeless and frail. She had to get him out of there! Despite being a huge bitch, she cared deeply for him but she could hear the voice rising in her head, the voice of her own attacker who portrayed Mind Fang.

"_**He is yours and no one else's. You may take out all the anger you have pent up against the man who did the exact same to you.**_"

This wasn't right! Yes she took out her own anger on Eric-Dan from time to time- but nothing like this! She tried to ignore the voice but it boomed across her entire head and the nauseous feeling become worse and worse.

"_**He deserves it! You should stalk and capture more of his friends- and kill them! Right in front of his face! You can then become better than him!**_" But who was she trying to impress, her attacker? The Personality that left on from his vicious attacks? She struggled to say no, which she then heard a laugh before rushing her way back to a toilet, throwing up almost nothing but stomach acid.

"_**If you will not do so, I will.**_" Before that, Veronica's eyes scared blue eyes changed into the stone cold ones that could have matched her own assailant. She cracked a smile and slowly stood up to stare at herself in the mirror. She was going to be covered in blood and by god it would be sexy.

She waltzed out of work like she owned the place and probably got fired too. She didn't care because all she had to do now was head home for the _real _fun to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another Chapter out so Quickly? Well I don't start school until Sept. 6 so I've got plenty of time to move this around. Will John ever be saved? Will Dave stop being ironic? Will I ever write decently(No)? The answers will be shortly there sooner or later. Or whatever.

Hope you enjoyed the Fic. Reviews keep me going, so please review. /hugs everyone who favourited the story


	3. Can we Hope?

Hope is Lost  
>Chapter 3: Can we Hope?<p>

Dave glanced around in the forest as he passed another round of houses which were deemed unliveable and had no signs of activity around them. The day had passed and it was now 1:43PM and the air was becoming unbearably windy. The November air bit at their jackets and clothing and the day was going downhill quickly. He sighed to himself, not wanting to seem disheartened by the day's find of: nothing. It seemed to be a recurring theme nowadays, he'd get this feeling that John would be in his city, town or anything but he never found him.

He was going to give up when he heard Rose's voice wipe away any negative thoughts. "I see a house." Dave's head snapped up and he was the first one there by a miraculous feat and was peering into a window. Nothing. He checked the next and the next but came up empty.

Until, that is, until he checked the second last one, a window from the bottom left corner of the house. When he peered inside, he got a sickening feeling and almost threw up right there. Jade looked concerned where Rose's normally stoic face was etched with worry.

"What seems to be the problem, Strider?" She asked and he nodded.

"Take a look."

One look was all they needed to become convinced that something was abnormal about the house.

The splatters of what seemed to be blood-red paint stained everything in that entire room. The closet doors, the walls, the furniture and even the floor. In the middle of a large pile of blood-red "paint" was what seemed to be a drain pipe, also covered in the "paint."

Jade was the first to speak.

"That's not paint, is it?"

Neither Dave or Rose had the heart to tell her no.

-x-

As Vriska drove through the town recklessly, she was trying to maintain her calm demeanour, even if she was well going 40 over. She knew the police could possibly catch up, but once she hit the forest then she would be safe. She was only a few minutes from her home when she heard those familiar sirens.

Well, shit.

She stepped on the gas and glanced onto the street that she seemed to be passing at an alarming rate. Suddenly, she was all staring back at the boy in her own home, every person was now him! She sat there in confusion as she stepped on the gas even more as she tried to speed away from all the clones.

They stared at her, and she screeched in anger, even drove off the side of the road only to hit two of them, blood splattering on her windshield. Her windshield cracked as well, and she wasn't too happy with that. But she had to do something- anything to get them away! They were all fake! Fake! FAKE!

But were they?

Once she was in the forest, she took her own way to her home: the long way. She heard the sirens starting to fade as she sped through the difficult terrain with almost a graceful ease. Almost.

She parked her car in what appeared to be oh so far from her home. When she glanced into her rear view mirror, all she saw was the reflection of John's face- everywhere.

Where was this coming from?

She had one choice: to rid the real one from the world. To kill him.

To kill him, to hide the body, to walk away from it all.

She would never need to see his face again.

She opened her door and slammed it just as quickly as she took off in a full sprint to her house, her keys clanging against her fingers.

He would be dead and she would be free from his curse.

-x-

After much hard work, Dave was finally able to crack the window open and be the first to fit inside. Jade followed and Rose decided to stay outside to keep watch from where she was. The two looked around the bloodied room and guessed that John could, at one point, been here. Dave's stomach dropped a meter or so and he nervously looked around.

The one thing that snapped him out of the sick feeling he was getting was Jade's frustrated groan. He quietly walked over, confused. She pointed to the lock on the double doors of the closet.

"Dave, I can't get this open. What's important in here-"

Without a second thought, Dave kicked in the door to the left and peered inside. He didn't mutter a word as he seemed to be lost in some sort of thought. Maybe... he was shocked? Jade peered in and gasped loudly.

Blue, terrified eyes met her green ones, and Dave's sunglasses.

The entire room was quiet, except for the wind which had seemed to pick up. The first to speak with Dave, whose voice seemed to almost disappear into a whisper.

"Egderp?" He asked, worried that this might not be John. He got a slow nod in reply and Dave noticed the others tussled yet long and uneven black hair and those bright blue eyes.

They found him.

He wasn't dead.

He wasn't bringing home a body for the family.

He was bringing home John Egbert, _alive._

That is, until he heard the front door slam open.

-x-

As soon as Vriska reached her house, she unlocked and slammed the door open. In her rage, she heard what appeared to be a shrill...scream? John didn't sound _that _womanly, so she could only deduce that someone was in her house. She grabbed the closest weapon she could, which just so happened to be a simple black umbrella and advanced to John's "room."

She swung the door open, only to see someone she did not recognize in the slightest. A young girl-perhaps adult who had long-waist length black hair, bright green eyes and big circle glasses; she was the quick definition of a nerd in Vriska's sense. She immediately raised that umbrella to swing but obviously she didn't think that someone else was in the room.

Her face collided with the nearest wall on her left and she could barely see who did it.

She growled as she finally turned her head to see this... this fiend who suddenly punched her! It was this somewhat tall, blonde haired, sunglass wearing freak.

She screamed and swung the umbrella low and collided it to his right side, which made him finally back off. She shrieked before lunging at this blonde adult, trying to land another hit.

Which somehow, became almost impossible.

This adult had an amazing sense of defensive moves which allowed him to mostly stand his ground against the shrill insanity that was Vriska. And of course, that pissed her off even more so to the point where she tried her very hardest to trip him up.

She aimed for his legs or hands, specific places where she had seen his limbs one too many times. She finally swung with all her might into the others left elbow, which stopped his defensive posture. Immediately, she hit him in the side of the head along with the side of the jaw.

She swung back to wind up for another hit but heard a loud '_BANG!_' before she could react. Slowly, she turned to where the sound had originated and noticed that black haired girl holding what seemed to be a silver revolver.

She took a few steps back as pain surged through her left calf. This was ridiculous- where was that blonde intruder-?

And suddenly, she felt herself hit the ground in a sea of black.

-x-

"Jesus fuckin' Christ, who the hell is she?" Dave immediately asked after he shook his right hand repeatedly after punching the lights out of her. She seemed familiar but the attitude she wore was downright... wrong. It was almost like she was a complete frantic beast or maybe the reason for her behaviour was because of their trespassing.

"I..I don't know.. but we need to get John out of here and now!" Jade immediately replied as she hid her revolver back into her black blazer and quickly sped back into the closet where John was kept. She tried to comfort him but any response she got was a muffled sound and what also was muffled sobbing.

"Goddammit it's like I broke every fuckin' tendon-"

"Dave you can't break tendons-"

"Fuck you I broke them."

"Did you break your arteries too?"

"Shut up Rose."

A chuckle escaped the blonde girls lips as she fiddled with her cell phone. "I called the police, apparently they were chasing someone who was speeding only about five-ten minutes ago. I suspect that it might be our insane woman here, but I could be incorrect." Dave nodded slightly as he tried to ignore the slowly dulling pain in his right hand.

He then was struck by an idea. "Rose, come inside and help me look for the keys to get John out of these shackles."

She somehow gracefully hopped into the room and walked out like she was strutting her stuff. Dave just sighed and followed her out in a rush, he _needed _to find that key.

In a matter of seconds, Dave was rushing through the house and tearing it to pieces, trying to find those damn keys. Rose simply watched with amusement and scanned the room for anything that looked remotely suspicious.

"Oh okay I'm just gonna sit back and do nothing like the princess I am-"

"Second drawer to your right."

"What? Rose are you telling me where the measuring cups are-"

"I swear I will curse you."

Dave groaned and opened that drawer and went through the drawer. Simple kitchen supplies were in it: spatulas, wooden spoons, the whole nine yards. However, for some reason, his sister was right and he held up a small pair of keys which seemed extremely out of place.

"How the fuck do you manage to do that?"

"How do you think?"

Dave didn't answer that. He immediately sprinted back to where John was currently being whispered too by his lovely girlfriend. He slowly undid the two hand cuffs that pinned the black haired male's hands above his head. After that, his feet were next and as soon as he finished, John collapses straight on the floor in the foetal position. Just as Dave and Jade were about to comfort him, they heard sirens.

Perfect.

Dave couldn't help but to crack a smile as he bent down to gently pick up his exhausted friend. Jade gave him a bittersweet look as both Jade and Dave, along with Rose headed to the ambulance that his blonde sister had requested. They also placed John's captor in the ambulance as well and the three of them rode back with John to the General Hospital.

Dave was still recovering from the shock of finding his best friend after all these years. His shaded red eyes couldn't stop staring at his friends unconscious form and he even felt himself tearing up.

He did it.

They did it.

-x-

Travis was smiling to himself as he was being wheeled by his boyfriend across the street to a local sports restaurant. It had only been about two years after Travis's surgery and Gavin was still being immensely supportive, even if the two were technically on a "break" due to the young adult's problems with trust. However, the more time he spent with Gavin, the happier he felt in general.

As they entered, they were quickly seated by Theresa, an odd girl with medium-short hair and weird red sunglasses that definitely made her stand out. Despite that, she was legally blind but could find her way around the restaurant better than the other waiters.

As they went to order some water, two of the sports channel's screens were suddenly filled with "Breaking News." Theresa got their order of water and headed to two more tables to take orders. Of course, Gavin didn't pay _too_ much attention, but Travis's interest was caught. As he glanced up, someone at the bar ended up turning up the volume so they too could hear it and Travis was glad that he could hear the news.

"-and it is in this house behind me where detective Dave Strider along with his sister Rose Lalonde and girlfriend Jade Harley found not only John's culprit but John himself. The 24 year old has been missing since October 31st, 2006 and all hope was given up for his case. However, the young Strider has seemed to live up to his brother's exp-"

Travis tuned out to everyone around him as he stared at the images on screen as his brain was catching up with what he just heard. John. Alive. '_He's... alive..._' was the only thought that rang through his head. He had felt so guilty about leaving John there with a _monster_ but due to his surgeries and complications, he never had time. Never had time to tell John that he was _alive_ and help him escape.

He didn't seem to notice that tears were flooding from his tan-brown eyes until Gavin had to physically shake him.

"What's wrong, Tavbro? You feelin' alright? You don't look good, why're you cryin'? Did a motherfucker just try to-"

"u-uh G-Gavin. U-uh.. t-that's him.. John... the, uhh, one that I was with w-when I was... k-kidnapped..." He simply retorted as he cut Gavin off completely. He buried his face into his hands and started to sob uncontrollably, forgetting the fact that he was in a public restaurant.

'_Oh my god... He's okay..._' Reality didn't strike him until he realized everyone in the bar was staring. He turned away to the left side of his wheelchair and continued to cry. Gavin nervously peered around and saw Theresa giving him a mixed face and scurried to their table before dropping their two glasses of water.

Gavin only watched his best friend writher in his own wheelchair and wished he could do something to help him. But what? If he did something wrong, it could set Tav back into his state after he was found. Slowly, he placed a hand on the others shoulder and heard his muffled cries escalate. All he could really do is let his best friend sit there and slowly revel in the fact that the other boy he was with was alright and doing well. At least they were happy tears.

But, were they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welp, this took a bit of time to complete, unfortunately. I would have updated sooner but I'm now at my Aunts. **

**I would love to thank the people who have Favourited thsi story, who have reviewed it and everything. Chapter four is in the works now and I will continue writing this during school time. **

**Also, I have decided that Veronica/Vriska will have Dissociative Identity Disorder along with signs and symptoms of Schizophrenia. I'm excited to share her backstory with everyone.**

**And Travis is actually alive. If anyone gets confused with the trolls human names, just ask me and I'll write them for you. **

**This is long. Take care everyone~ **


End file.
